tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Volkswagen Sharan
2004-09: | length = Pre-Facelift: Facelifted: | width = Pre-Facelift: Facelifted: | height = Pre-Facelift: 2004-09: 2010-: | engine = Petrol: 1.8L I4 20V Turbo 2.0L I4 2.8L VR6 2.8L VR6 24V Diesel: 1.9L I4 TDI 1.9L I4 TDI 1.9L I4 TDI 1.9L I4 TDI 1.9L I4 TDI 2.0L I4 TDI | transmission = 5-speed manual 6-speed manual 5-speed Tiptronic automatic | related = Ford Galaxy SEAT Alhambra }} The Volkswagen Sharan is a large MPV produced by the German automaker Volkswagen since 1995. First generation (1995-2010) The name Sharan is derived from a Persian word meaning "Carrier of Kings". The Volkswagen Group subsequently rebadged the Sharan in 1996, and sold it as the SEAT Alhambra alongside the Sharan. All variants were produced at the joint venture plant AutoEuropa in Portugal, alongside the closely-related Ford Galaxy. Each of the three MPV models had its own subtle differences in exterior, and, for the Galaxy, in interior design. As of 2007, the annual production for the Sharan is in the 50,000 unit range; it is sold in Europe, South Africa and some Asia-Pacific and Latin American countries. In Mexico it was available with the 1.8L Turbo 4 cil with 5 speed Tiptronic automatic gearbox in Comfortline trim only, while in Argentina it is available with the 1.8L Turbo and the 1.9L TDI 115 hp 4-cylinder engines, in both 5-speed manual and 5-speed Tiptronic transmissions in Trendline trim only. In total VW almost sold 670.000 units of its Sharan over 15 years of time. The Sharan is not sold in the United States and Canada. Originally this was due to an agreement between Ford and Volkswagen, leaving the market free from competition for Ford's Aerostar minivan. More recently, Volkswagen decided not to introduce the Sharan in North America, ceased developing the Microbus concept, and instead introduced a badge-engineered variant of the Chrysler minivans as the Routan. This was launched in 2009, and replaced the Sharan in Mexico, the only North American country in which it was sold. The Sharan is currently offered with six different engine choices: *2.0L – 4 cylinder petrol *2.0L – 4 cylinder petrol with LPG *1.8L turbo – 4 cylinder petrol *2.8L VR6 – 6 cylinder petrol *1.9L TDI *2.0L TDI The 2.8 VR6 are offered with the option of 4Motion all-wheel drive. Mark 1/Phase 1 (1995-2000) The original Sharan was launched in 1995, and was available with five engine choices: The 2.8 VR6 model had the option of Syncro all-wheel drive. The Sharan received a EuroNCAP three-star safety rating when it was tested in 1999. Awards *1999 Auto Express New Car Honours – Best MPV *1998 Top Gear Magazine Top Cars – Best People Carrier (Joint Winner) *1996 What Car Awards – Best People Carrier (Joint Winner) *1996 Auto Express Awards – Best People Carrier (Joint Winner) Mark 1A/Phase 1.5 (2000-2004) The Sharan and its stablemates received a major facelift in 2000. At this time, VW also extended the wheelbase by , increased the front and rear track, and gave it the "VW family" look of the time. Awards *2000 Auto Express New Car Honours – Best MPV Engine choices Mark 1B/Phase 1.75 (2004-2010) A further minor cosmetic facelift was also done for the 2004 model year, in September 2003. This updated primarily the grille and the noticeable round tail lights, and added some new standard equipment such as air conditioning and curtain side air bags. From 2006, an all-new Ford Galaxy model was introduced, built at a dedicated Ford plant in Limburg, Belgium making the Sharan and Alhambra designs dedicated to the Volkswagen Group. With the production of the new Ford Galaxy moving to Belgium, the final first-generation Ford Galaxy rolled off the AutoEuropa line at the end of 2005, while the first-generation Sharan and SEAT Alhambra continued in production at AutoEuropa, alongside the Volkswagen Eos and the new Scirocco until 2010. Engine choices Second generation (2010-) The second-generation Sharan was launched at the 2010 Geneva Motor Show and a month later the second-generation of its sibling model, the SEAT Alhambra, was officially announced. Although still built at the AutoEuropa factory in Portugal, the new model inherits only its name from the previous Sharan, compared to which it is longer, wider and lower, with the wheelbase lengthened by . Weight has been reduced by . The initial engine range comprises 1.4 litre TSI (148 bhp) and 2.0-litre (197 bhp) petrol options, plus two 2.0 litre TDI diesel engines, rated at 138 and . The rear doors now slide open rather than being hinged. LPG Sharan In 2006 PrinceGasThe VW Gazette: Ecology Meets Economy and VW launched the Sharan with a 2.0 L flexible fuel engine, which could work with either petrol or autogas (liquified petroleum gas), providing an additional 450 km (280 miles) range over the regular 2.0L petrol engine. Both fuel tanks, the 70L (18 US gallon) petrol tank and the 60L liquid gas tank combined, give the Sharan enough fuel to cover 730 km (454 miles) between refuels at an average fuel consumption of 9.6 L/100 km. The liquid gas tank is built into the spare wheel well so it does not compromise on passenger and loading space of the Sharan's interior, although it does eliminate the spare tire. References External links * VW Sharan Website * EuroNCAP test of the 1999 Volkswagen Sharan * EuroNCAP test of the 2010 Volkswagen Sharan Sharan Category:Minivans Category:Front wheel drive vehicles Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:1990s automobiles Category:2000s automobiles Category:Vehicles introduced in 1995 Category:Trucks built in Portugal